Rise From Hell
by Ponglenis
Summary: [Derek/Stiles] UA. Derek est directeur d'une radio influente. Stiles un commissaire dans la police. Cinq ans de relation commune et un avenir planifié. Enfin ça c'était avant. Avant que le monde décide que la vie telle qu'ils l'avait connue devait disparaître, leur arrachant tout ce qu'ils avait de plus cher au monde.


**Titre :** Rise from Hell

 **Genre :** Surnaturel/Apocalypse/Romance

[ _Derek/Stiles_ ] UA. Derek est directeur d'une radio influente. Stiles un commissaire dans la police. Cinq ans de relation commune et un avenir planifié. Enfin ça c'était avant. Avant que le monde décide que la vie telle qu'ils l'avait connue devait disparaître, leur arrachant tout ce qu'ils avait de plus cher au monde.

La semaine de contrôle est terminé, je peux donc enfin souffler! Mais voilà j'ai fais un rêve, parce que les trois quarts des histoires que j'écrit sont à l'origine des rêves que je fais xD, et je me devais d'en écrire immédiatement le prologue. Alors c'est court, c'est normal, c'est juste pour vous donner un avant-goût, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si l'histoire vous intéresse! La suite de Clear Water bientôt ne vous en faîtes pas!

* * *

 _Prologue_

Il resta interdit de nombreuses minutes. Il triturait ses doigts ensanglantés maladivement depuis que ces personnes l'avait installé dans cette chambre qui était désormais la sienne. Il fixa ses doigts, encore et encore sans les perdre de vue, comme si rien ne semblait réel. Comme si il tentait de se raccrocher au peu de raison qu'il avait.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, que ces gens autour de lui s'inquiétait et que bientôt ils commenceraient à lui poser des questions. Savoir qui il était, comment il avait réussi à les trouver, comment il avait survécu. Il était prêt à répondre, il le devait. Il devait en parler pour l'accepter. Et pourtant plus il y pensait plus tout semblait venir de son imagination. Avait-il réellement vécu cet Enfer ? En avait-il vraiment réchappé ?

Il vit une fine main se poser sur ses doigts, calmant ses tremblements compulsifs. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme rousse qui s'était agenouillée devant lui. Et malgré le tableau morbide qu'était devenu la Terre, elle en ressortait magnifique, tel un ange dans un océan de démons. Elle lui servit un faible sourire, qu'il ressentit comme compatissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, et pourtant il accepta son sourire, et lui rendit timidement.

« - Je m'appelle Lydia. Toi ?

Le garçon laissa planer un certain suspens avant de se résigner.

\- … Stiles.

\- Ok Stiles, tu te doutes qu'on a énormément de questions à te poser n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles hocha la tête faiblement.

\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Moi je viens de Philadelphie.

\- New York.

Elle le détailla de haut en bas et lui sourit une nouvelle fois en remarquant l'uniforme qu'il portait.

\- Et je suppose que tu étais dans la police Stiles n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, commissaire dans le NYPD.

\- Impressionnant tu as l'air si jeune pourtant !

\- Merci..

Stiles baissa les yeux. Il savait quel genre de questions allaient suivre, et il avait peur d'y faire face, de devoir s'avouer à lui-même ce qui était arrivé. Et Lydia sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle ne dit rien. C'est son ami en retrait qui se rapprocha, manifestement à cran.

\- Pousse-toi Lydia je vais continuer à l'interroger.

\- Scott, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ! Tu sais très bien l'état dans lequel on peut être !

\- Je sais mais là je dois faire passer la sécurité du groupe avant tout ! Ce mec est sorti de nul part, couvert de sang, armé jusqu'aux dents et muet comme une tombe jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève son flingue des mains ! Je suis censé faire quoi hein ? Attendre que Monsieur retrouve la mémoire et daigne nous expliquer ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? Moi je ne vais pas attendre et jouer la psychologue comme toi !

Stiles défia du regard le dit Scott qui se tourna au même moment vers lui. Il voulait des réponses, très bien, il allait lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait tant.

\- Très bien, vas-y qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu faisais partit d'un groupe ou pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant tu n'étais pas seul vu le nombre d'armes que tu avais.

Stiles avala sa salive, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, tentant de cacher ses émotions, mais sa voix le trahit.

\- On était deux.

Lydia remarqua le ton employé par le jeune homme, emplit d'une tristesse immense, presque incommensurable.

\- Homme ou femme ?

\- Homme.

\- Un membre de ta famille ? Un ami ?

Stiles ne savait pas s'il avait envie de répondre à cette question-là. S'il le disait, il allait craquer, il le sentait. Il ne pourrait pas contenir cette marée montante d'émotions. Mais il devait être fort, il lui avait promis. Il fixa une fois de plus ses mains noires de sang, de _son_ sang. Il releva la tête quelques secondes après, un sourire mélancolique peigné sur son visage marqué par le soleil et les évènements passés.

\- Mon petit-ami… c'était… mon petit-ami…

Le visage de Scott fut délaissé de toute traces de colère ou de méfiance à l'égard de Stiles, celui de Lydia fut assailli par de petits soubresauts qui trahissait son envie de pleurer. Scott s'agenouilla devant lui, tout comme Lydia l'avait fait quelques minutes avant lui, montrant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Est-ce qu'il… s'est transformé ?

\- Non… enfin oui… un peu des deux.

Cette réponse laissa interdit les occupants de la pièce. Et Stiles devait leur donner une explication, mais même lui n'avait aucune explication à donner. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi. Pourtant c'était bien arrivé.

\- Il a survécu à la morsure.

Des murmures parmi le public qui s'était formé derrière Scott et Lydia se fit entendre, et si Stiles avait l'oreille fine, il pouvait clairement entendre qu'ils le traitait de menteur. Pourquoi mentirait-il à propos de ça ? Une colère renversante prit le contrôle de son corps.

\- Je me fiche que vous me croyiez ou non. Vous vouliez savoir la vérité ? Je vais vous la dire ! J'ai passé cinq mois avec mon petit ami à moitié mourant à mes côtés en cherchant le fameux refuge de « Beacon Hills » ! Et maintenant que j'y suis, il est pas là. Parce que le monde est devenu un putain d'océan de merde ! Parce que ce virus a fait ressortir la vraie nature de la race humaine ! Des barbares, des enfoirés, des tueurs ! Les monstres c'est pas ceux qui sont transformés, c'est nous. Si vous voulez pas de moi dans votre petit paradis perdu tant pis, mais je lui ai promis que j'allais survivre, pour nous, pour me souvenir, alors si vous décidez que je peux servir à quelque chose, dîtes-le et on en finit là avec les questions.

Scott était bien trop choqué pour donner une réponse, tout comme Lydia. Mais ce ne fut que passager puisque Scott ordonna aux autres de quitter la pièce et leur emboîta le pas tout en s'excusant vaguement. Lydia elle, resta debout devant lui, les yeux remplit de larmes qui ne voulait pas tomber. Stiles s'amusa de sa réaction, plus gêné par le fait qu'elle lui donnait lui aussi envie de pleurer.

\- Ça sert à rien de pleurer les morts.. ça les fera pas revenir.

\- Je peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher… j'imagine même pas le sentiment que ça doit faire, de perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus… Comment il s'appelait ?

\- Derek…

\- Derek comme le directeur de Hot 97 la radio ?!

Stiles rigola malgré-lui à la réaction presque instantané de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ce Derek-là ?

\- Et bien des Derek à New York y'en pas beaucoup ! Enfin je crois j'y suis jamais allée mais c'est le plus connu alors je tente ma chance.

\- C'est juste de la chance.

\- Alors c'est lui ?!

\- C'était oui.

Lydia se tut une nouvelle fois, comme si elle venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Stiles était passé maître dans l'art du plombage d'ambiance depuis la fin du monde, enfin de son monde. Depuis que Derek n'était plus là.

\- Désolé c'est ma faute, je suis.. plus trop à l'aise avec les autres maintenant…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… tu.. enfin tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout, depuis le début. Me raconter comment tu l'as rencontré, comment vous êtes tombé amoureux, comment… comment il s'est fait mordre et comment il a survécu et…

\- Comment il est mort ?

\- Quand tu seras prêt à en parler bien sûr, je ne te force pas !

\- Non. Tu as raison je devrai en parler. Parce que.. si j'en parle pas j'aurai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'était pas un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar. Alors je vais te raconter. Je vais te raconter comment ça a commencé. »


End file.
